


Baby, you'll freeze out there.

by AlexaCardew



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, early klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaCardew/pseuds/AlexaCardew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt joins Blaine and the Warblers on a skiing trip, but things don't go as planned because being separated from the group during a blizzard was never Kurt's idea of a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you'll freeze out there.

It doesn’t take long for Kurt to discover that most of the kids at Dalton are loaded – not just upper middle class wealthy, but filthy rich. He and Blaine are probably the poorest in the Warblers, but their teammates don’t mind sharing.

There was the invitation to a cruise over New Years to which his dad’s answer had been ‘over my dead body’ when Kurt had told him he wasn’t sure if any grown ups would be there as well. A weekend in Chicago in early January his dad actually let him be part of because they were staying at Wes’ parents house and countless other invitations Kurt often couldn’t accept for one reason or another.

It only got worse after Blaine finally confessed his feelings and they became boyfriends. Kurt was ecstatic but his dad was even less inclined to let him go on weekend trips with the Warblers now that he was dating.

So it definitely comes as a surprise when his dad agrees to let him join the Warblers for a skiing trip to Aspen. Kurt has never been skiing before but Blaine promises him to teach him and Kurt can’t say no to that even though he’d rather curl up in front of the fireplace or go for walks in stylish winter outfits.

They leave for the Columbus airport as soon as school lets out Friday afternoon, boarding a small private jet belonging to the Montgomerys – and Kurt really has to ask Wes at some point what his parents do for a living – which brings them to the Colorado resort.

“I know I should have asked you that before we left but do you want one room or two?” Wes asks them once they have reached the hotel they are staying in and Kurt shrugs, glancing shyly at Blaine. They have fallen asleep together on their dorm beds while watching movies before, but it had always been over the covers and fully dressed.

“If Kurt doesn’t mind,” Blaine stutters out turning a little pink and Kurt quickly tells Wes that it wouldn’t be a problem when he sees that all the Warblers are staring at them.

Their room is a lot nicer than any others Kurt has ever stayed in and when it is time for them to go to bed so they can start early the next day, they take turns in the bathroom to change into their pajamas and do their nightly routines.

Apart from sharing a bed with his girls some times during sleepovers, Kurt doesn’t have any experiences with sharing a bed – especially not with a boyfriend - so he climbs in on one side while Blaine is still in the bathroom, turns off the lamp on his nightstand, and waits anxiously.

When Blaine comes to bed, they only share a quick kiss though before they both part again, each staying on their own side because they aren’t sure how close would be too close.

* * *

 

When Kurt wakes up the next morning, Blaine is still asleep on his side and Kurt quickly gets out of bed to do his moisturizing routine and prepare his skin for the cold outside.

After breakfast with the Warblers they go ahead and rent their gear before taking a cable car up to the top. The sky is grey and the wind strong when they exit and they all agree to regroup as soon as it starts snowing.

While the rest of the Warblers mount their skis and snowboards before racing down a steep hill, Blaine helps him get his ski boots onto his skis before showing him how to move forward to a beginner’s slope.

It takes some time and a lot of falling down but by the time they meet the other boys for lunch Kurt has already braved two hills and one chairlift.

It has started snowing lightly while Kurt was practicing and when they leave the cabin after lunch thicker snowflakes are coming down, but they decide to stay out a little longer because they can only do a half day on Sunday.

The longer they stay out the worse the weather gets however and before they know it they can barely see the tips of their skis in front of them. They are maybe a quarter down the hill when Kurt falls over again, his clothes already soaked, and when Blaine pulls him up again, he looks slightly panicked.

“Kurt, we aren’t even half way down. It would probably be easier if we try to walk back up and find somewhere to wait it out,” Blaine yells because it is difficult to hear one another over the storm. Kurt shakes his head though because no way will he be able to walk up the hill with his ski boots on.

“I can do it. Just slowly,” he calls back, even though he is exhausted already and wants nothing more than just fall down and never get up again.

They manage to move a bit further down but by now even Blaine has trouble staying upright and Kurt is seriously regretting not attempting the walk up hill because he is soaked to his bones.

Suddenly, Blaine yells out and points to a small clearing in the woods surrounding the slope. “There’s a cabin,” he yells before taking Kurt’s ski poles and pulling him toward the cabin.

Kurt is close to tears when Blaine pulls at the door, after freeing him from his skis, and the door doesn’t open. “Wait here,” Blaine tells him before disappearing behind the cabin. Kurt jumps when he hears a crash from behind the cabin and is ready to run after Blaine when the door in front of him opens.

Blaine quickly pulls him inside before shutting the door again, panting heavily. “I had to smash a window,” he explains, pulling Kurt further into the small cabin.

They are standing in a small room with a fireplace, a table and four chairs, next to a tiny kitchen. “I broke the window to the bedroom so I guess we’ll have to stay in here. I didn’t see any other rooms,” Blaine continues, shivering violently as well.

Knowing Wes will probably kill him if his lead soloist catches pneumonia, Kurt sets out to find a box of matches or a lighter, while Blaine drags wood in from a cupboard next to the kitchen. Fortunately, Kurt quickly finds what he is looking for and after a few tries Blaine manages to get the fire started.

It doesn’t stop them from shivering however, as they are both soaking wet and Kurt tries not to look when Blaine pulls off his snowsuit and ends up in tights and a hoody. Not knowing what else to do, Kurt pulls off his own snowsuit and quickly sits down in front of the fireplace, his knees pulled up to his chest.

When Blaine sees that he is still shivering he leaves the room and comes back with two blankets from the bedroom, draping one over Kurt’s shoulders before wrapping himself in the other.

“Those are the only ones I could find,” he sighs, his teeth clattering. Kurt moves even closer to the fireplace, hoping it will dry the wet clothes he is still wearing but nothing really happens.

“I think we need to take the rest off as well and hang them up to dry if we don’t want to get sick,” Blaine finally says, a blush staining his cheeks and Kurt freezes in his spot, because he is so not ready to be naked in front of his boyfriend.

“I’ll turn around,” Blaine assures him when he catches Kurt’s expression and after another tension filled moment Kurt nods and slowly gets up, waiting for Blaine to face the other way.

He strips himself of his soaking wet clothes as fast as he can without falling over and then quickly wraps the blanket around himself again, making sure he is at least mostly covered. “Okay,” he whispers before turning the other way as well, trying not to listen too closely to the sound of clothing coming off behind him. He may not be ready to have sex and be naked around his boyfriend, but he is still a teenage boy and his hot boyfriend is currently taking his clothes off.

A buzzing sound coming from Blaine’s snowsuit brings him back from less gentlemanly thoughts and he quickly pulls Blaine’s phone out, which is already overflowing with texts and missed calls from the Warblers.

“You okay, guys?” Nick texts while Wes is more dramatic. “If I don’t hear from you in the next half hour I’m calling 911.” The last thing Kurt needs in that moment is getting rescued when he is trapped naked inside a cabin with his equally naked boyfriend, so he quickly texts all the Warblers that they are okay and are waiting the storm out in a cabin.

Blaine is already facing the fireplace again when Kurt turns around, both his and Kurt’s clothes hanging over the chairs he must have moved closer to the fireplace. “I texted Wes from your phone. Hope that was okay,” he explains, hoping to warm up quickly now that he has taken his soaked clothes off, but he and Blaine both continued to shiver, Blaine’s lips turning a little blue.

“I think we need to move closer,” Blaine finally says. “You know – body heat.”

“Closer?” Kurt squeaks, unable to stop the sound from escaping his lips. How are they supposed to move closer? They aren’t wearing any clothes. For a moment he considers to just screw it and slip his wet boxers back on, but he knows that isn’t the smartest idea.

“Hey. I’m not trying to take advantage of you or pressure you. I just know that we both need to warm up as fast as we can and it’s not really working for me like this.” Blaine puts his hand on top of his exposed knee and squeezes it briefly, causing Kurt to jerk because Blaine’s hands feel like icicles.

“Don’t look, okay,” Kurt says and Blaine nods his head.

“I promise.”

Slowly he lies down next to the fireplace, making sure Blaine’s eyes stay on his face, before opening his arms a bit as an invitation. Kurt closes his eyes when Blaine sinks down next to him, putting part of his blanket on top of Kurt, and Kurt tries not to jerk away again when Blaine’s cold legs tangle with his and their chests press together.

Kurt bends his body even more, making sure his hips stay as far away from Blaine’s without pulling the blankets off them, while trying not to get distracted by the feeling of Blaine’s chest against his own.

“I’m so sorry Kurt,” Blaine whispers once they are both settled and Kurt stopped squirming. “It’s not your fault,” Kurt replies because they had checked the weather report in the morning and while there had been talk of snow fall and strong winds, nothing had been said about the chance of there being a fucking blizzard.

To make sure Blaine knows that Kurt doesn’t blame him at all for their current predicament, he leans in slowly and brushes his lips against Blaine’s, hyper aware though of the close proximity of their bodies. Blaine kisses him back without a second of hesitation and for a while they trade lazy kisses in front of the fire slowly warming up again.

When Blaine tries to deepen the kiss the blanket slips a bit, exposing his toned chest and Kurt can’t stop his eyes from roaming over it for a moment before he realizes Blaine is watching him.

“Like what you see,” Blaine teases, but Kurt can tell he isn’t as a self-assured as he likes to pretend and so he nods shyly and whispers, “you’re gorgeous,” to let Blaine know he has nothing to worry about.

Kurt knows that the shift has exposed him a bit as well, but he stays still when he feels Blaine’s eyes on his own chest, though he knows he pales in comparison to Blaine, pun intended. Blaine looks in awe though, reaching a hand out as if he plans to touch him, before pulling it away again quickly and pulling the blanket back over their bodies.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers back and Kurt can feel his face flush and knows it isn’t caused by the fire.

They share a few more kisses before breaking apart when Blaine’s stomach rumbles and Kurt tightens the blanket around his body before getting up and heading toward the small kitchen. There isn’t much that doesn’t need cooking, but he discovers a few crackers and a few cans of tuna. Nothing he would usually consider dinner but there isn’t much they can do as it’s still snowing outside and the light is fading.

Feeling a bit warmer, they sit close together, sharing what Kurt has found in the kitchen while the flames flicker in front of them.

“Is there enough wood to keep us warm during the night?” Kurt asks once they resign themselves to the fact that they’ll have to spend the night in the cabin if they don’t want to call anyone for help.

Blaine fastens the blanket around himself like a towel, because even though he isn’t the tallest, the blankets he found aren’t the biggest either and for the next ten minutes they carry most of the logs found in the cupboard into the main room, before restocking the fireplace.

It’s still early when they fall asleep in each other’s arms – only a bit after eight – but Kurt still falls into a deep sleep regardless of the fact that he is sleeping on the floor, naked under the blankets he is sharing with his boyfriend.

* * *

 

When Kurt wakes up the next morning he notices three things. One - Blaine drools in his sleep. Two – he apparently likes to cuddle, because his arm is wrapped around Kurt’s waist and it doesn’t look like he is planning to let go any time soon. And three – Blaine has an erection which pressing against Kurt’s hips. Before he can freak out about that, he realizes he isn’t doing much better, and he scrambles to move away from Blaine, to put some distance between them before Blaine wakes up and realizes it too.

Unfortunately, Blaine really doesn’t want to let go off him and the only thing Kurt achieves is waking Blaine up, who blinks up at him sleepily for a moment before coming to the same conclusion that Kurt has.

He barely manages to grab a hold of his blanket when Blaine gasps and pulls away, nearly taking Kurt’s blanket with him as well.

For a moment they are both looking everywhere but at each other, before Blaine clears his throat and awkwardly gets up, while still clutching his blanket and makes his way over to their hopefully dry clothes.

“I’ll go next door to get dressed,” he mumbles, still avoiding to look at Kurt. “Knock when you are done.”

The moment Blaine’s out of the room Kurt rushes over to the chair and scrambles to get his clothes back on, arousal quickly fading after that embarrassment.

When he knocks on the door a bit later and Blaine comes back into the room, his boyfriend looks composed again though, curly hair hidden under his ski cap, smiling brightly at Kurt.

“I found a piece of paper, so let me just leave the owners a note and then we can try to make it back to the bottom.”

If Blaine won’t mention anything, Kurt sure won’t either and so he quickly puts on the rest of his outfit, forces his feet back into the uncomfortable ski boots before he waits outside for Blaine, who is crawling out of the window again, so the cabin won’t be unlocked, after checking the fire is really out.

It’s still too early for the lifts to work but the snow on the slope is already pressed down and so they make it down hill in good time, arriving at the valley station shortly before nine.

“I don’t know about you, but I have enough of skiing for the weekend,” Kurt tells his boyfriend as they slowly walk toward the rental shop, and Blaine is quick to agree, so they return their gear early, before heading back to the hotel.

The rest of the Warblers are still having breakfast when they walk inside hand in hand, and before they know it they are surrounded by their friends all asking questions about their whereabouts.

“Guys, can we tell you on the plane back. It was a rough night and all I want right now is a shower,” Blaine tells them, causing Nick and Jeff to cat call, while Kurt turns bright red.

Before their friends can tease them further, Kurt drags his boyfriend upstairs before calling dips on the first shower. The hot water is godsend after the night in the cabin and he spends longer in it than usual, feeling only slightly guilty for making Blaine wait.

When he finally leaves the bathroom, Blaine’s fast asleep on top of the bed, still in his outdoor clothes and Kurt softly shakes him awake before kissing his temple.

“Come on. Go take a shower, then you can sleep again.” Kurt’s nearly asleep himself when Blaine comes out of the bathroom a while later, climbs under the covers and pulls him into his arms.

“Just promise me something,” he whispers and Kurt nods. “Your dad can never hear about that. Because as much as this trip didn’t turn out the way we planned, I don’t want it to be the last one we take together.”

Kurt wholeheartedly agreed. Only next time, they’d better go somewhere warm.


End file.
